The present invention relates to an apparatus for placing a card or the like into a bundle of sheet-like articles, such as newspapers.
A conventional apparatus for tying a bundle of newspapers is shown in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 749,561, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The apparatus includes a conveyor which receives signatures, such as newspapers, in a lapped stream. The lapped stream of newspapers is formed into a stack by a stacker mechanism. A shuttle assembly sequentially moves loose stacks of newspapers from a central stacking station to either right or left tying stations. The loose stacks of newspapers are bound or tied at the tying stations by tying or strapping machines. The bound or tied stacks of newspapers are then delivered from the machine. A tying machine generally comprises a tying mechanism for placing a strap around the bundle. The tying machine may include a compression means that engages the top surface of the bundle and compresses the same before the strap is placed around the bundle. The compression means comprises two pressure blocks arranged on opposite sides of the tying mechanism chute that guides the strap or the like around the bundle. The tying machine also comprises two fluid cylinder for moving the pressure blocks from a retracted position to engage the top of the bundle.
An identification card may be placed on the bundle. An identification card may identify the number of newspapers in the bundle, the address and/or person to receive the bundle, etc. At present, the identification card is placed on the bundle manually. Manual placement of the identification card on the bundle is cumbersome.
In accordance with the present invention, an identification card is placed on a bundle when the bundle is tied. The card is fed into position adjacent the bundle by a card feeding means and then is attached to the bundle when a strap is placed around the bundle. The card feeding means generally comprises a cage mounted adjacent to the tying mechanism in a substantially vertical plane and having a lower end portion extending in a substantially horizontal plane. The cage defines a path into which the identification cards are placed and has an exit mouth in the horizontal portion thereof through which the identification cards are delivered.
The cage is mounted in such a manner that the exit mouth aligns with slots in the two pressure blocks when the pressure blocks are in the retracted position. Thus, the slots in the pressure blocks receive an identification card when the pressure blocks are in the retracted position. The slots in the pressure blocks extend in a direction which is substantially parallel to the top of the bundles. A through slot is provided in the pressure block which is located adjacent to the exit mouth of the cage and a slot with a bottom is located in the more remote pressure block. The card feed means further includes drive means for delivering an identification card tnrough the exit mouth into the slots in the pressure blocks in timed relationship with operation of the latter.
When the pressure blocks are moved into engagement with the top of the bundle, the card is located in the slots and adjacent to the top of the bundle. Then, the tying mechanism is operated to place a strap around the bundle. The strap overlies the card and strips the card from the pressure blocks when it contracts, attaching the card to the bundle as the bundle is tied.